Storage containers come in all shapes and sizes. Some storage containers are designed specifically to be installed in a rear bed of a vehicle, namely a truck. Such storage containers are often assembled by a manufacturer at a plant and are then shipped to consumers or to retail locations. Often these storage containers are formed of a number of metal sheets that are prone to vibration and sounds resulting from those vibrations. One area of interest in controlling sound is at the lid assemblies of the storage containers. Closing the lid assemblies can result in vibration related noises. Additionally, the lid assemblies, along with the remaining exterior of the storage containers are often coated and cured under elevated temperatures. These curing temperatures can limit the types of materials that are used in producing the lid assemblies.
Accordingly, a need exists for storage container designs that control vibration related noise when closing their lid assemblies. Another need exists for a vibration damping substrate that can be applied to a lid assembly of a storage container that can withstand temperatures of a powder coating process when coating the storage container.